


strapped to a window pane

by serendiptitty



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendiptitty/pseuds/serendiptitty
Summary: newt's frantic, hands shaking, heart thumping, body sweating. "fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispers to himself, limp holding him back from full sprinting around the store. his eyes scan the aisles as he passes, looking for a tiny body with long, blond hair. "bea?" he shouts, feeling the panic rise."bea!" he tries again, louder, hands messing about his hair. "darling, where are you?"or a very short drabble where newt loses his daughter in the grocery store





	strapped to a window pane

**Author's Note:**

> school is kicking my butt right now. slowly but surely writing out plans and chapters for the other fics but i wanna make sure i have a few chapters written before i post 
> 
> vany and i screamed about thomas and/or newt with kids and this short drabble happened
> 
> not beta'd, sorry for typos!

newt's frantic, hands shaking, heart thumping, body sweating. "fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispers to himself, limp holding him back from full sprinting around the store. his eyes scan the aisles as he passes, looking for a tiny body with long, blond hair. "bea?" he shouts, feeling the panic rise.

"bea!" he tries again, louder, hands messing about his hair. "darling, where are you?"

and then, after what feels like an eternity, he spots her. down the toys aisle, of course, standing next to a man who had to be around his age. he had short, dark hair that flopped messily about the top, skin a bit darker than theirs. from where newt was standing, he could see faint moles littering his cheeks. he was dressed in dark, tight jeans, a white tank, and a flannel.

the man was crouched in front of bea, a worried frown on his attractive face. he was pretty, newt could admit, but that wasn't his priority.

"beatrice!" he scolded, rushing down the aisle, his little girl spinning around to face him, tears running down her face, before she ran forward and jumped into his arms. he held her protectively against his chest, pressing kisses to her head. "darling, you can't run away from me like that! you had me worried sick."

"i'm sorry, daddy," she sniffled, wiping her tears on her shirt, her accent peeking through more now that she was crying. "i won't do it again."

newt sighed, feeling his heart finally start to slow down; he petted her hair, whispering to her. "it's okay, sweetheart. just don't do it again, alright? don't give me a heart attack like that."

he looks up at the man standing in front of them, watching them with a fond expression. "'was gonna just stand here with her until you came looking. she didn't seem keen on moving from the toy aisle," mystery man said, a small, dimpled smile making its way onto his face.

newt sighed, relieved. "thank you for staying with her. who knows what could've happened." he was absentmindedly petting her hair, shaking his head of those thoughts.

the brunette in front of him shrugged, nodding his head. "she's adorable," he says to newt, eyes shining like he meant it. "glad i was able to help. bye little one, blondie." he waves at the two of them, turning around to leave.

"hey wait," newt says, curious. "what's your name, dimples?"

an amused expression falls onto the brunette's face as he turns around, leaning casually on one leg. "thomas. you, blondie?"

"newt," he replies, standing up straight with bea's hand tucked in his. "maybe i could thank you more formally, if ye'd let me?"

"couldn't say no to a pretty face like yours," is thomas' answer.

bea's eyes light up at that and she tugs on newt's hand, bringing him over to thomas. she grabs the end of the sleeve of thomas' flannel and holds tight. "daddy, does that mean we're keeping him?"

thomas' face blushes oh so prettily at that, and before newt can stop himself, he says, "yeah, darlin'; think we might."


End file.
